1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door, and more particularly, to a door with glass installed to a central opening thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are many problems when glass is installed at the center of a door made of wood. In particular, when the installed glass is large, there are many problems in that moisture should be prevented from penetrating from the outside, the whole frames should be firmly supported, the glass installed to the center of the door should be supported, and the manufacturing process is also complicated.
In the conventional door to which glass is installed, the same problems as mentioned above are produced when a metal or synthetic resin frame as well as a wood frame is used in the door.